1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light diffusing systems.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,717 for a light-diffusing device for an optical fiber, methods of producing and using same, and apparatus for diffusing light from an optical fiber, by Victor C. Esch, patented May 19, 1998, provides the following description: xe2x80x9cA diffusing tip is provided for diffusing light from a light-emitting end of an optical fiber in a radial distribution pattern relative to the axis of the tip and along a length of the tip. The tip has an inner core and an outer covering which define a light guide. The outer covering is modified on its interior surface adjacent to the core such that light transmitted down the light guide is removed from the core upon encountering a surface modification on the interior surface. The light so removed is transmitted to the outer surface along the length of the tip, where it can be used to irradiate a selected object or material. The diffusing tip preferably provides light in a substantially uniform intensity distribution for the substantially uniform irradiation of a selected object or material.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,917 for a shape memory polymer (SMP) gripper with a release sensing system, by Maitland et al, patented Aug. 15, 2000, provides the following description: xe2x80x9cA system for releasing a target material, such as an embolic coil from an SMP located at the end of a catheter utilizing an optical arrangement for releasing the material. The system includes a laser, laser driver, display panel, photodetector, fiber optics coupler, fiber optics and connectors, a catheter, and an SMP-based gripper, and includes a release sensing and feedback arrangement. The SMP-based gripper is heated via laser light through an optic fiber causing the gripper to release a target material (e.g., embolic coil for therapeutic treatment of aneurysms). Various embodiments are provided for coupling the laser light into the SMP, which includes specific positioning of the coils, removal of the fiber cladding adjacent the coil, a metal coating on the SMP, doping the SMP with a gradient absorbing dye, tapering the fiber optic end, coating the SMP with low refractive index material, and locating an insert between the fiber optic and the coil.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,669 for an optical fiber diffusion tip for uniform illumination, by Baker et al, patented May 4, 1993, provides the following description: xe2x80x9cA diffusion tip coupled to the end of an optical fiber for directing laser energy outwardly in a cylindrical or other desired radiation pattern. The diffusion tip includes a core, a cladding around the core and a jacket around the cladding. The cladding has an index of refraction that is lower than that of the core and has a thickness selected to transmit a portion of the laser radiation that is carried through the optical fiber so that laser radiation penetrates through the cladding and the jacket over the length of the diffusion tip. The thickness of the cladding is about the same as or slightly less than the penetration depth of the evanescent field in the cladding. The cladding can be tapered along the length of the diffusion tip to provide a uniform radiation pattern. The diffusion tip is particularly useful in a laser balloon catheter utilized in coronary angioplasty.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,381 for a fiber optic cylindrical diffuser, by Biswas et al, patented Aug. 9, 1994, provides the following description: xe2x80x9cA fiber optic, cylindrical, light diffuser for medical use includes an unclad distal fiber end where the exposed core end has a conical shape. The core end is enclosed by a sleeve which contacts the clad portion of the fiber only and defines a closed chamber with the distal end of the fiber. The chamber is filled with light diffusing material. The diffuser exhibits highly uniform output light distribution and is capable of carrying relatively high power densities safely.xe2x80x9d
The present invention provides a light diffusion system for transmitting light to a target area. The light is transmitting in a direction from a proximal end to a distal end by an optical fiber. A diffusing chamber is operatively connected to the optical fiber for transmitting the light from the proximal end to the distal end and transmitting said light to said target area. A plug is operatively connected to the diffusing chamber for increasing the light that is transmitted to the target area. Additional aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are set forth in part in the following description. Various aspects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the description and by practice of the invention.